Interlude
by moonliteshdow
Summary: Whilst staying at Rivendell, Bilbo meets another curiously small person like himself. Bilbo/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: after reading and watching the Hobbit quite a number of times over the last five years, I've come to love Bilbo's character; Martin Freeman really does him justice, he's very endearing. But I've always thought Bilbo, as a gentle hobbit, deserves a lady friend, so I've decided to go down the Bilbo/OC route!_

* * *

Interlude

It was late in the evening when the party of dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit arrived at Rivendell. Bilbo was positively exhausted following their less than entertaining encounter with orcs and could think of nothing better than settling into a warm, cosy bed.

Lord Elrond had been most gracious in allowing them food and shelter, especially considering the dwarves rough countenance. It was quite amusing really – elves and dwarves certainly do not go together well.

Bilbo had been allowed his own room for the night, which could only be a good thing. One night without listening to Bombur snoring or Fili and Kili's incessant chatter would be very welcome.

He stared into the floor length mirror in the light, airy room and wondered how much weight he'd lost since he was clearly eating half of what he normally ate during the day at home. The sandy haired hobbit in the mirror stared back at him, worriedly.

He then flitted about the place, sorting his meagre possessions out and examining objects. He found that he was extremely interested in Rivendell; he'd only ever read about it really but now he was here he could discover and learn all manner of things.

He perched himself on the bed and his heart felt lighter; just being in this magical place made him feel quite cheerful... he spent a while composing words to a song before falling asleep where he lay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Bilbo dined with his travelling companions, who were as usual, completely disinterested in the elves and complaining about the menu. He felt quite embarrassed when they started a loud belching competition, and could not look the fair folk in the eye.

Thorin however managed to both meet their gaze, and make it look highly mistrustful as well. Almost as though he doubted them so much that the true origins of the bread on the table were in question.

'What I'd like to know is why these women don't have beards?' asked Dwalin seriously, eyeing a nearby elven woman.

Gandalf tried to look as if this was a fair question, whilst Nori answered 'Don't be absurd!'

Everyone turned to look at him.

'Well they shave them off of course!' to the general groans and head shaking of the company.

Across the table Bombur was attempting to stuff an entire loaf into his mouth whilst Fili and Kili had taken to playing a rhythm with the teaspoons.

Bilbo looked around incredulously; perhaps he and the ponies were the only sane members of this party.

'Well.' He stood up and politely took his leave. 'If you'll excuse me I think I will take a stroll.'

'Bilbo?' Gandalf called, seemingly unfazed by the mad crowd he was part of, 'mind you be back by mid morning – there is something I wish to discuss with everyone.'

'Yes, alright,' Bilbo smiled, then turned on his heel and left before someone engaged him in a sword fight with the butter knife.

He decided to take a walk through the gardens though he had to traverse what seemed like half a mile of open corridor to get there. Several elves bowed curtly at him as he passed and he responded with a polite 'Good morning,' hoping they wouldn't contest this statement like his friend Gandalf. After all, how difficult were the implications behind 'Good morning'? Wizards can be so insufferable at times.

After walking past rather a lot of tall elves, Bilbo was most surprised to pass a person the same size as himself. He was so surprised his mouth fell open slightly and he stared. She was a rather pretty woman; though what race he did not know. She had long, curly brown hair and was dressed as an elven maiden – though she didn't have the pointed ears. _Most curious_, he thought.

Bilbo usually attempted to avoid women as he did not know how to speak to them. He got even more nervous than usual and often started talking about subjects that a lady might think boring – like his writings or pipeweed. He suspected himself doomed to be a bachelor for the rest of his life. Add to this the complete absence of fair faced people, let alone women, on this adventure and you can imagine that he was quite taken with this lady at first glance.

Noticing his gaze, she smiled politely and greeted him, 'Good morning.'

Bilbo stuttered a reply and continued to stare at her though she had passed him. In his mind, she was obviously less surprised at seeing another person of similar stature here in Rivendell than he was.

He turned away as though wondering at his own behaviour, adjusted his braces and cleared his throat as if to compose himself. He walked onwards to the gardens, humming cheerily, the madness of the last weeks temporarily forgotten.

* * *

_Well this is just the beginning... what do you all think? I know it's a bit short but I want to see what people think first. Please let me know! MoonliteShdow_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I want to thank my reviewers __LalaithElerrina__, __Sesshomaru's Babydoll__ and Tyo, you're stars! And here's the second instalment..._

* * *

Bilbo lay on the crisp white linen bed that night, soundly asleep. He was much too small for it, but it didn't matter. The dwarves had tired him out at Gandalf's meeting. It seemed that none of them could agree on whether to show the map to Lord Elrond -

'Confound you all Thorin! You are simply being stubborn – I did not bring you here to sample the food! And that is all you have done so far!'

'I will not allow Elves to see my Grandfather's map! I do not require their help!'

In Bilbo's mind it was perfectly simple; just show Elrond the infernal piece of paper and have done with it. They could be on their merry way by sundown. Not of course that he wanted to leave Rivendell. He was perfectly happy soaking in the cultured, peaceful atmosphere and could stay here until it was time to go home. Part of him wished that Gandalf, in a fit of exasperation at Thorin, would actually call the whole thing off. And then he realised that Smaug would fly over here and offer up the key to Erebor on a golden platter before Gandalf would do such a thing.

He had slipped into a fitful sleep, dreaming that they'd made it to the Lonely Mountain where Thorin and Smaug decided to split the treasure and were arguing over who got to keep the priceless dinner plates. He awoke with a sudden start to the moon shining into the room and a soft breeze playing with the draperies. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; groaning, he got up and wrapped an elven dressing gown around him.

Yawning, he took a candle and made his way to the library where he planned to read until he felt sleepy again. He was most surprised to find that even at this small hour, he was not alone in the corridors.

The petite lady he saw yesterday was walking towards him, carrying a candle of her own and also sporting a dressing gown. She paused, as though unsure who she was looking at. And why should she be sure? She'd only met him once to glance at in the corridor.

'Who goes there?' she called, softly.

'Er... Bilbo Baggins at your service!' Bilbo called back, hoping Lord Elrond wasn't going to appear in his nightcap and tell them off for waking the entire house.

She glided closer; her hand was around the candle, protecting it from the night winds playing around the corridor.

Bilbo immediately felt nervous and smiled uneasily. In his clumsiness his candle wobbled and the flame went out, sending up smoke and making him cough unexpectedly.

'Are you alright?' she laughed gently.

'Yes, I'm...' He fumbled in his dressing gown for a handkerchief. 'I'm quite alright. Sorry! I won't keep you...' And he made as if to walk on.

'But where are you going at this hour, if you don't mind me asking?' she enquired.

'Not at all. The library,' he answered.

'But it's here.' She smiled, pointing to an open doorway in the corridor. 'I was just going there myself.'

'Oh, how silly of me.' He gestured to the doorway, motioning for her to go first.

'Thank you,'

Once inside, they both paused for a moment, looking at one another and unsure what to say.

'My name is Arabella,' she offered.

'Oh! Bilbo Baggins, at your service.' He bowed slightly.

'Yes.' She smiled. 'You already told me.'

'I'm sorry.' He felt himself going pink. 'I er... fear I'm rather sleepier than I thought. I'm sorry to take up your time; it was nice to meet you. I think I'll read for a while and then go back to bed.'

She smiled genuinely at his retreating back. What an endearing creature he was!

'Mr Baggins?' she called softly.

'Yes?' he turned back around.

'It was nice to meet you too,'

He swallowed and smiled quickly, turning before he could say something else absurd. He walked a little further into the library, chose a likely book and sat himself down at the table in the centre of the bookcases. He focused blankly on the first page for a while and then shook his head, muttering, 'How ridiculous you must have sounded Bilbo. Honestly, I never thought a pretty face could addle my brain so.'

The dainty figure watching him from the balcony above blushed.

* * *

_Please review and tell me your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who is showing such an interest in this story, it's certainly spurring me on to write it! Special thanks to my reviewers MomoftheShire, LalaithElerrina, Sesshomaru's Babydoll and creepyLotRfangirl55_

* * *

Later the following day Thorin's company sat in their own specially prepared spacious room, keeping themselves busy with different tasks and conversations. Gandalf sat down beside Bilbo who appeared to be in his own little world.

'Bilbo my dear fellow, there is something wrong,' said Gandalf with an air of someone attempting to uncover a conspiracy, 'I didn't see you at dinner this afternoon and that is by far the oddest thing to happen yet on this journey.'

'What? I missed dinner?' Bilbo appeared distracted for some reason.

'Relax my friend. I saved you some,' said Gandalf, passing him a cloth with food inside.

Bofur was listening, interestedly.

'Is she pretty?' He challenged with a grin.

Several of the dwarves looked up.

'What?' Bilbo looked incredibly flustered, 'what do you mean?'

'I'm just saying that if a fellow forgets to eat his dinner there's usually a female behind it,' he winked.

Bilbo looked scandalised and at a loss for words. Trying to maintain an air of dignity, he blinked a few times and focused on the bread and assorted cheeses and jams in his lap.

'I forgot to eat my dinner once. My mother was ever so cross,' Ori told everyone significantly, earning derisive looks from some of the others.

'I can't ever recall missing dinner.' Bilbo became tenser and spoke quicker as he moved through a list of daytime hobbit meals. 'Or breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, dinnertime, afternoon tea, teatime or supper.'

Everyone glanced at one another. Thorin actually rolled his eyes.

Bilbo looked around, growing more uncomfortable by the minute from the stares he was receiving.

'If you'll excuse me I'll take my dinner and eat it in the gardens.'

Gandalf looked surprised, but half winked at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxx

Bilbo sat on a stone bench admiring the beautiful blossoms and the cascading water coming down the side of the cliff face. It really was a wonderful spot. As he sat and munched his food thoughtfully he wondered what in the name of Elbereth Bofur meant just now.

_I'll tell you what he meant Baggins_, said the voice inside his head, _he meant exactly what you've been fearing is the case!  
_  
He stopped chewing and sighed. Oh dear.

xxxxxxxx

Arabella had been pondering over Bilbo's comment last night. He obviously did not intend for anyone to hear, let alone her, and how embarrassed would he be if he knew she'd been listening. But what a compliment! So he found her pretty did he? _How sweet_, she thought. Then her face fell at how he would scorn her if he knew the truth of her heritage.

She sat on a bench in the gardens and sighed forlornly. This was a place where she often came for solitude, and had taken to voicing her thoughts aloud here.

_None could ever love me_, she thought. Tears trickling down her face, she then voiced aloud, 'but what a kind and handsome hobbit he is.'

xxxxxxxx

Bilbo's ears pricked up at the sound of someone sitting on the other side of the hedge. Munching his sandwich, he couldn't help but hear the soft words that were spoken, instantly recognising the voice.

He sat a long time after he knew Arabella had gone. His mind was whirring - she thought him kind and handsome? Him? Mad Baggins? He even got out his pipe and started puffing on it.

_Well I never_.

And suddenly - there she was in his line of sight, walking down by the pool. She was wearing another elven gown which he thought very becoming on her. Her long curly brown hair cascaded down her back and away from her pretty face.

Bilbo coughed on his pipe. This really was turning into an unmanageable situation. Curse adventures and all that comes with them!

His face softened as he followed her path with his eyes, but she turned unexpectedly and he was barely able to disguise his gaze in time.

He cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to her.

'Hello,' he said amiably, 'it's quite beautiful here isn't it.'

'Yes I suppose it is. I am so familiar with it now; I wish I had the eyes of a stranger for a day so that I might appreciate it greatly once more,' she stared unseeing into the waters nearby.

'You have lived here a long time then?'

'Since my childhood, yes.'

'Ah. What a wondrous place to grow up in,' he gestured around him.

'Mr Baggins. May I ask you a question?' She turned to him, inquisitively.

'Of course, ask away.'

'What is your purpose in staying here at Rivendell?'

'Aha!' He lifted his forefinger slightly. 'That's the one thing I cannot properly tell you I am afraid. For myself, I fear we are all on some fool's errand into Dwarvish country that can only end in tears.'

'Oh. Does the leader of your company intend to depart soon?'

He nodded affirmatively. 'I... believe Thorin Oakenshield will stay with elves no longer than he has to. He didn't want to come here in the first place you know. It was Gandalf that brought us here.'

'The wizard? He seems like a kindly old sort.'

'Oh he is, if you stay on his good side!' Bilbo smiled.

'What of you? Would you stay if you could?' Arabella asked him anxiously, looking into his eyes carefully.

Bilbo got caught in her gaze for a moment and blushed.

Arabella noticed this; _was that for her?_

'Yes,' nodding seriously, he said quietly, 'I would like nothing better.'

She looked down at the ground but her face lit up with a smile.

Suddenly, Bilbo reverted to his jolly self and laughed a little.

'But I am bound to this company. I will see it through to its end. Or in all possibility, my end,' he joked, though there were serious connotations.

'Oh Mr Baggins!' she cried, 'do not speak so!'

He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and smiled weakly.

'Please, call me Bilbo. May I walk you back to the house?' He proffered his arm to her.

She smiled at him and took it.

Making it back to the steps there was a loud ruckus as six dwarves fell out from behind a stone pillar.

'Bilbo!' Kili feigned surprise at seeing his small companion, 'what a coincidence. We were just...'

Bilbo raised his eyebrows.

'Bilbo!' Gandalf stepped out in a would-be-innocent way from a nearby door, 'There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you.'

'Yes. A little too well I deem.'

The dwarves on the floor all groaned. Gandalf kept his eye on Bilbo and his companion and winked slightly at the Halfling, 'You see I didn't want you to miss another meal.'

'Thank you... Gandalf. But dinner will have to wait. I must escort Miss Arabella here to wherever she wishes to go.'

'Sorry Miss,' Ori apologised, seemingly because he was lying on the floor with Nori's foot in his face.

'It's alright Bilbo,' she smiled at the antics in front of her, 'I can find my own way back. You join your friends now.'

Bilbo looked rather crestfallen at her retreating back and appeared as though he might try to call her back for some reason.

'Oh,' he made a slight squeak at the back of his throat, 'good day Miss Arabella.'

'Good day Bilbo!' she called back.

He turned exasperatedly at the dwarves and Gandalf. Gandalf nonchalantly looked all around him and Bofur grinned mischievously as the other dwarves groaned from the awkward positions in which they fell.

* * *

_As always, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is the first chapter I've written and posted completely on my iPad using copy 'n paste as my computer seems to be playing up! Hopefully it will still read okay. Anyway, I'm overwhelmed at the responses and reviews to the last chapter, thank you so much everyone: creepyLotRfangirl55, Swimchick1224, Sesshomaru's Babydoll, LalaithElerrina. And to my guest reviewers, sorry I can't answer your reviews personally so I'll do it here: _

_Tyo - I know right, that bugs me with Bilbo/OC fics, I wanted his feelings to be reciprocated this time! And Gandalf: a busybody! LOL that's a great description of him. _

_Hammer Heart - Bilbo is my favourite character so he's definitely taking the prominent role in this story don't worry! Glad you're enjoying it!  
_

_Joys - thank you! Hopefully I won't disappoint you with Arabella, I'm hoping to reveal more about her soon! And the dwarves are going to make this plenty awkward LOL!_

_Guest - Bilbo will prove her wrong, don't worry! He just needs to realise his own feelings first bless him LOL_

_..._

_And now, on with the show! It's a teensy bit naughty in this chapter (you'll see!) but couldn't resist writing Bilbo's reaction!_

* * *

'Feast? What feast?' Thorin asked moodily as they ate their dinner that lunchtime, 'we haven't time to be attending feasts! We must be readying to leave soon. I see no reason to stay here.'

'Then you are a fool Thorin Oakenshield,' Gandalf berated him.

Thorin's company had been invited by Lord Elrond to an evening banquet. There was to be merriment, wine and song, but hot headed Thorin was determined not to go.

'How dare you, wizard!' Thorin stood up, nearly knocking the juice jug flying.

Bilbo clutched his heart in shock, and then sighed. These disagreements were getting worse.

'What I mean is that tonight will be an opportune night for Lord Elrond to see the map! And if we attend this feast, he may well have something to show you!' Gandalf elaborated.

Thorin appeared slightly mollified, and sat down slowly, glaring at Gandalf.

'He's got a point,' said Balin, 'let's at least see what he has to say. Plus - a feast, eh?'

Several of the dwarves nodded in agreement. Anywhere with food was agreeable to them.

'There is a dress code,' Gandalf smiled, knowing full well no-one would pay any attention to it. Except -

'A dress code? You mean formal wear?'

It was quite clear that Bilbo was the only gentleman within a ten foot radius.

Gandalf smiled at Bilbo - at least one person would enjoy themselves tonight.

xxxxx

Upon entry to the feast it became apparent that none of Thorin's company had dressed for the occasion. In fact, Bilbo could swear Thorin had deliberately caked some more mud onto his boots by tramping around the garden beforehand.

Bilbo however always took pride in his appearance, and had found a smart red hobbit waistcoat, black jacket and trousers waiting for him in his room that evening. He didn't look too bad when he stared into the mirror, and part of him hoped Arabella would be there. There's no reason she wouldn't be, after all. He wanted to apologise for the earlier debacle anyway.

'Ah, my friends,' Elrond looked them up and down, obviously expecting no better, 'do come in and be merry. We shall discuss other matters all in good time.'

'Perhaps he hopes that with the consumption of wine I will be more forthcoming with the map!' Thorin muttered loudly, still within hearing distance of Elrond.

Gandalf rolled his eyes but Elrond smiled knowingly.

Bilbo moved happily around the room, now looking even more out of place amongst his companions than he did normally.

'Think she'll be here Bilbo?' Fili asked cheekily, helping himself to three strips of chicken from the banquet table.

'I think she will!' Kili appeared on Bilbo's other side, 'and I think she'll look... what's the word Fili?'

'Pretty?'

'Attractive?'

'Most pleasing in appearance?'

Kili nudged Fili and lowered his voice slightly.

'Arousing?'

'Heavens above! What are you both saying?' Bilbo nearly dropped the plate he was holding, his face tinging a dark shade of pink, 'really I can't imagine where you dwarves get these notions and... words!'

The two brothers suddenly paid no attention to him, though Bilbo didn't notice, ranting on at them as he was. They had spotted a petite woman, moving amongst the crowd and nodding politely at everyone. She was wearing a floaty lavender gown; the sleeves lay off her shoulders exposing her collarbones. Her long curly hair was tamed slightly, falling down one shoulder.

Bilbo was still too flustered by the teasing to immediately see her.

'... and your attire, well some Shire-folk would have something to say about that. I mean fancy coming to an elegant feast such as this in the clothes you travelled in? What are you two staring at, you're blocking the way,' he complained.

Then he saw her.

_Oh my word_, he thought, unabashedly staring for a minute. Suddenly realising his actions, he turned back to the table unseeingly, and put his plate down.

'I have to go,' he muttered hastily, and ignoring Fili and Kili's shouts he escaped over to the other side of the room and onto the steps at the top of the garden.

He stood there, breathing quickly; his eyes darting around. Some sort of anxiety had fallen over him like he had never experienced before. What in Elbereth was wrong with him? He had just started pacing worriedly when -

'Bilbo?' Gandalf's voice enquired, surprised.

Bilbo turned to see Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin and Balin coming outside. It appeared they were finally ready to discuss important matters.

'What are you doing out here my good fellow? I'm afraid we have some matters we need to discuss. Get yourself back in there and enjoy the party.' He got hold of him by the collar and gently pushed him back into the room.

_Oh dear. It looks like the party it is then, whether I want it or not_. Bilbo thought, immediately scanning the room for Arabella. He couldn't face her - he would make such a fool of himself.

Fate had other things in mind however.

'He is here,' said a soft voice he instantly recognised. Arabella's - she was right behind him.

His eyes widened and he tensed up. He glanced back slightly but couldn't meet her eyes.

'Hello Bilbo,' she greeted him shyly.

He swallowed and turned around to see Fili and Kili with her, grinning enormously.

'Miss Arabella!' He pretended to only just see her. 'What a pleasant surprise.'

Bilbo glared at Fili and Kili until they shook their heads and walked away in disappointment. Relieved, he turned back to her and smiled nervously.

'You look very smart tonight,' she complimented him timidly.

'What in this old thing?' he attempted to make light of the situation, 'as for yourself you look...'

He struggled for a moment, and then crossed an arm in front of himself, putting the other hand to his mouth and stared at a table leg. He looked up, smiling apologetically.

'Ha. I'm sorry, I'm dreadfully bad at this.'

'That's alright, I can tell from your face that I am not repugnant,' she laughed softly.

'Repugnant?' Bilbo looked horrified, 'Arabella, I can honestly say that you are the polar opposite of that!'

She smiled, but he continued to worry.

'I hope I have not offended you with my silence. I was merely thinking of a way to tell you how beautiful you look without sounding like a complete fool.'

'Oh Bilbo, you shouldn't worry so. But I thank you - do you not realise you have told me now?'

Bilbo's eyes widened.

Arabella laughed.

'So now you think you have complimented me too much?'

Bilbo gasped, 'oh dear! I haven't have I? I seem to be making a terrible nuisance of myself tonight!'

'Bilbo Baggins,' she said, 'you are not a terrible nuisance! Honestly! What must I do to show you how much I enjoy your company? Oh - I've got every mind to kiss you on the cheek!''

Bilbo nearly fainted, asking in a quiet voice, 'I- I beg your pardon? Erm - kiss me?'

She pretended to ignore this and looked instead at the dancing.

'Have you much practice at dancing Bilbo?'

'I...' not quite recovered from the previous comment, Bilbo was staring at her in awe, 'd-dancing? Well, I must say I've danced like everyone else under the party tree at the Shire but...'

Most unfortunately, he chose that moment to look up and saw Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Gloin, Dori, Oin, Kili, Fili, Nori and Ori raise their tankards to him from the other side of the dance floor, amusement on their faces. The only dwarf missing was Bombur, who they had been unable to extract from the banquet table.

'Won't you ask me?' she looked down at her hands.

Ignoring the dwarves, Bilbo straightened his jacket and determinedly took charge. Come on mad Baggins, time to show some confidence!

'Miss Arabella, may I have this dance?' he offered her his hand.

* * *

_Bilbo's gathering his courage! :D How was it folks?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: many thanks for everyone's brilliant reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it still. Hopefully you'll like this one, it's very fluffy, if a little bit naughty again. I thought of it randomly, and decided to write it, putting Bilbo into an extremely awkward situation. LOL. Poor fellow! I love him really!_

* * *

The following morning Bilbo sat daydreaming in the garden; his back against a tree, puffing on his pipe. Last night had gone remarkably well, considering. He'd managed to dance with Arabella without making a complete fool of himself and had bid her farewell after walking her back to her room. It was quite a late hour when he finally got into bed and as a result, this morning he felt very sleepy.

He smiled to himself as the sun shone warmly against his face, and he slipped into a peaceful sleep five minutes later.

It wasn't until the afternoon that Gandalf found him, after noticing that he had missed dinner yet again.

'There you are Bilbo my lad...' He prodded him with his staff.

Bilbo didn't move, so Gandalf frowned and looked a little closer at the halfling.

Muttering a spell and closing his eyes he put his hand over Bilbo's face.

'I must get him to Lord Elrond!' he told himself, 'Fili! Kili! Come here, I need your help!'

The two dwarves lifted Bilbo and took him to Elrond's house of healing, followed by Gandalf.

They stood by anxiously as two elves in white robes removed Bilbo's jacket and placed him on a bed.

Lord Elrond appeared and rushed to Bilbo's side, placing a hand on his brow.

'Ah.'

'What's wrong with him?' Gandalf asked.

Elrond looked up and smiled, 'most fortunately all Mr Baggins has is a touch of heatstroke. That's easily cured.'

Gandalf looked relieved and shifted about in disbelief, rolling his eyes at the worry this hobbit caused him.

'By what?' asked Fili, curiously.

'Cool water Master dwarf.'

xxxxx

Five minutes later Bilbo's waistcoat and shirt were removed; his chest rose and fell a little faster than normal and every now and then he twitched his head slightly.

Gandalf sat at his bedside looking grumpy. Every now and again he proclaimed to the room things like, 'Save us from the foolishness of Tooks!' and 'I leave you alone two minutes and see what happens!'

'Do not worry yourself Gandalf. I have some excellent healers here. In fact, I am appointing Mr Baggins here the very best.'

Gandalf smiled as he followed Elrond's line of sight - Arabella came walking in with a bowl of cool water and a cloth.

'She will take good care of him.'

Gandalf nodded to her and left, taking the dwarves with him.

Elrond left the room also, which meant Arabella was alone with Bilbo. She looked back at the door through which Elrond had just left, and then, as though a little unsure of herself, looked at Bilbo from the end of the bed.

She cleared her throat. She was going to have to deal with this as professionally as possible.

Slowly, as though bracing herself for the worst, she walked over and placed the bowl on his bedside table. She soaked the cloth in the water and squeezed it out, sitting down beside him on the bed and made as if to place the cloth on him.

She hesitated, finding she could not help but stare. She looked down and blushed deeply as she took in the sight of his bare chest and it's rise and fall. He turned his head slightly and made a small sound, totally unaware of his predicament and the effect it was having on her.

Oh dear, she was sure this wasn't a good idea. What if he woke up?

_Elrond must have asked me to do this for a reason_, she reminded herself, gathering courage. And the poor fellow looked a little uncomfortable; he frowned slightly and his head twitched a bit - she needed to cool him down now.

She lowered the cloth to his forehead; immediately he moaned and stopped his fitful movements, looking much more relaxed. She continued, returning the cloth to the water regularly.

Biting her lip, she placed the cloth onto his chest. He jumped a little and frowned slightly.

She gasped, expecting his eyes to open; they didn't so she carried on.

His breathing slowed down remarkably as she continued with her methodical task, and she began singing softly. Unaware that she was doing this, she looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring back at her.

Gasping, she pulled her hands back as though they were burnt.

'I-I'm sorry. Did I startle you?' Bilbo asked.

He was lying half naked in a bed with a beautiful woman apparently bathing him, but he was ever the gentleman.

'Y-Yes. I'm sorry.'

'Whatever for?' Bilbo suddenly looked down at himself and realised his situation.

He tried to jump up like a man possessed and began stammering an apology, 'No, I'm sorry! What am I thinking, laying here with no shirt on in front of...'

Feeling dizzy, he didn't make it far before he was flat on his back again.

'Bilbo, calm yourself.' She held her hands up in a calming gesture.

His head fell back against the pillow.

'I-Is this a dream?' He stammered.

'You have heatstroke Bilbo, you sat in the garden too long and Gandalf found you. He brought you here and Lord Elrond asked me to cool you down with this water.'

'Ah. The last thing I remember is sitting in the garden.' He nodded, determinedly staring at the ceiling.

'Oh, I am sorry, I knew you would be mad.'

'Mad? I'm not mad! A little uncomfortable is all.' He blushed, looking down at himself again. 'Once again I fear I am becoming a dreadful nuisance to you!'

Arabella smiled; Bilbo was being a gentleman and a little old fashioned, but he still needed help when he was ill, just like everyone else. This gave her confidence.

'Well I am sorry Bilbo but cooling someone down is a little hard to do when they are still wearing all their clothes! Now please, lay still for a moment longer...'

Bilbo squeaked, 'Oh! No need, I think I'm cured!'

He tried to get up again, and Arabella placed a hand on his chest. Their faces were a little close and for a second they paused, gazing into each others' eyes.

Arabella broke the silence, 'Please Bilbo, won't you lay down?'

Looking down at her hand, he allowed her to push him gently back onto the bed.

'Ssshh,' she comforted him, placing the cold cloth on his forehead.

He closed his eyes and sighed, giving in. 'Thank you. This is very kind.'

The next second, his eyes flew open as he felt the cloth on his chest. Without a doubt this was the most embarrassing situation Bilbo had ever been in. He looked at Arabella and was reminded most unfortunately of Fili's description of her last night.

Almost immediately he wished he hadn't.

Oh dear. Think of something to distract you!

'I didn't realise you were a healer?' He said, staring forcibly in the opposite direction.

'Yes.' She smiled. 'Lord Elrond allowed me to learn the art of healing when I came of age. He has always been most gracious about me. He could easily have scorned me and cast me away.'

'Impossible.' Bilbo forgot his embarrassment and turned his grey eyes to hers with a fierceness.

She blushed.

'I am finished. You are free to leave.'

'Oh.' Bilbo found he was slightly disappointed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, still feeling a little dizzy.

When she turned back around from emptying the bowl he had already covered himself with his shirt.

She turned again and smiled to herself.

He stood up and walked over to her, fully dressed once more.

'Well, I'll try to be more responsible next time I'm in the garden. What in Elbereth will I do next, I am a liability.'

'No you aren't,' laughed Arabella.

'Yes I am!' He nodded grimly. 'I only hope that Gandalf hasn't told Thorin of my latest escapade, he already thinks ill of me.'

'That could have happened to anyone,' she consoled him.

He looked at her and smiled.

'Er... thank you for taking care of me Arabella, I am most grateful. I hope to meet you again, with my clothes firmly on I might add.'

She smiled at the floor.

'It was of no consequence to me Bilbo,' she lied, and added truthfully, 'you need not worry so, you are very...'

She paused, suddenly bashful. How could she tell him she found him handsome... pleasing to the eye... attractive... appealing?

'Foolish?' he ended the sentence for her, 'I know! Gandalf informs me regularly. It runs in my mother's side of the family I'm afraid.'

She shook her head, laughing. 'That's not what I meant!'

She looked shyly at him from under her lashes.

Bilbo made a funny noise at the back of his throat.

'Oh,' he choked out, adding matter of factly, 'well... anyway, I must find the notorious Gandalf. He'll be the one turning the dwarves into toads if I'm not around to stop him.'

He stretched out his hand, silently holding her gaze to ask permission.

She lifted her hand and he took it, raising it to his lips slowly, still seeking consent from her eyes.

Arabella smiled as his lips touched her.

He dropped her hand a little quickly, as if to make light of his affectionate display. 'Right then! Off to face the music it is!'

They smiled at one another and he exited the room, leaning against the door. He almost felt drunk; what an incredibly odd day! How had such feelings awakened in him after all these years? Bilbo was frightfully aware of them at this moment, staring at the wall and recalling her gentle touch. Arabella...

Unknown to him, Arabella was leaning against the other side of the door, sighing. There were no two ways about it - she was in love with Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

_A/N: please review if you liked it folks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you very much to my wonderful reviewers who are spurring me on! This chapter includes a bit of action - I thought we were missing a bit in this story so I've popped some in. You've also got Gandalf kicking butt, pesky orcs (who I decided to insert in Rivendell even though they'd probably never get in in the first place LOL but what the hey) and... Bofur giving out romantic advice?! Whatever next... Oh that's right - Arabella's heritage! Enjoy!_

* * *

'I have decided and that is final!' Thorin boomed, his voice echoing around the open room that his company all shared, 'we have our instructions on how to enter the mountain! We no longer have need to stay here.'

The company began muttering to themselves as Thorin clapped his hand on Gandalf's shoulder; he sat smoking his pipe, 'we leave at sundown.'

Gandalf grimly acknowledged him, then turned his gaze on Bilbo who was looking suddenly like his world had collapsed.

Bofur, Fili and Kili all looked at Bilbo pitifully, then starting packing their things.

Bilbo stood up and took a deep breath, then left for his room, where he planned to pack his few belongings.

When he got there he found he couldn't, and instead, sat on the bed, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He stood up and brushed it away, somewhat harshly.

'Get a hold of yourself Baggins,' he said, 'you came with this company for adventure and to see new places not to find love!'

'Love is an adventure,' said a voice behind him.

Bilbo jumped and turned around to see Bofur standing in the doorway.

'Perhaps you should tell her before we go. You never know, she might feel the same way.'

Bilbo laughed, 'right, right. I am just supposed to walk up to her, tell her I think she's the most beautiful, amazing creature I've ever seen and ask her to marry me, is that it? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not very good at that!'

He gestured to himself in the mirror.

'I'm a Baggins,' he said, adding defiantly, 'a bachelor!'

'I thought Gandalf said you were a Took?' Bofur enquired.

'I am that too. That was my mother's name.'

'So just because you took your father's name you think you aren't like your mother?' Bofur looked at him.

'Well... no...'

'Then go and tell her!'

'Y-You really think I should?' Bilbo became fidgety, crossing his arm and tapping a finger on his lips.

Bofur looked at him with raised eyebrows.

xxxxx

Bilbo found himself fleeing down the corridor almost as he had done upon leaving the Shire. He would go to her room and tell her. Yes, tell her!_ Tell her what you fool? _That I love her! _She won't love you back!_ I don't care!

On reaching her door he paused to knock then he closed his eyes unsure and walked away only to find himself walking straight back. He fidgeted nervously, put a fist to his mouth and tapped the ground with his foot. Finally, he took a deep breath and raised his hand again to knock.

xxxxx

On the outer borders of Rivendell a couple of guards stood watch among the trees, conversing quietly. They did not see the dark assailants until it was too late; two minutes later they were motionless, their corpses lying on the forest floor.

The orc pack responsible moved with utmost stealth, concealing themselves behind trees and maiming any elf that discovered them. It wasn't until they were through the trees and at the bridge that a lone guard realised the danger, and sped with all haste to Elrond.

'My Lord Elrond! We are under attack! A party of orcs has broken through the outer defences!'

'Sound the alarm!' Lord Elrond cried, and he looked out of his balcony to see the enemy advancing.

xxxxx

Bilbo stood and waited at Arabella's door but no reply came. Suddenly, he saw movement outside from the corner of his eye and turned to look. He leant his head closer in disbelief, then ran to the window and gripped the ledge watching his company running down the steps of the house and snarling wildly, brandishing axes and all manner of weapon.

'I don't believe it. What is happening now?' Bilbo cried in disbelief.

xxxxxx

Gandalf followed the dwarves as they stormed into battle with the orcs, swinging his staff and connecting with heads. Dwalin had just put an axe into the back of a particularly ugly orc that fell on Elrond's very doorstep. It was this sight that met Bilbo as he descended the steps to find out what was going on.

Almost immediately, he was buffeted around and found himself slipping between orc and dwarf legs; he knew not which. It wasn't long before he was spotted and an orc aimed a particularly long spear at him. He dodged and ran into the trees. As he stood trying to figure out what to do next, he saw a terrible sight. An orc was leering over Arabella; she was tied to a tree.

'There there my pretty. Didn't I tell you to keep quiet and be still? We need you for bargaining when your boss comes out to play don't we?'

Bilbo made a noise of disgust and aimed a rather large apple at the orcs head. Hobbits seldom miss their quarry when they throw objects with intent, and Bilbo was quite good at it.

Needless to say the orc keeled over, apparently knocked out.

Arabella gasped with relief, 'Bilbo!'

Bilbo sighed.

'Ah... Arabella. Are you alright?' He touched her face gently, his kind face examining hers. 'Are you hurt?'

'No I'm fine. Untie me, we need to help the others!' She struggled against her bonds.

Bilbo untied her and she made as if to rush into the battle. Bilbo caught her in his arms.

'No! What are you doing? You'll be killed!'

'I must help Elrond! I owe him my allegiance after all these years.'

'Arabella!' Bilbo frantically tried to make her see reason, 'please! I will help them, you must go inside and stay safe!'

'Why must I go inside? Because I am a woman?'

Bilbo looked at her; he was old fashioned, and couldn't deny that he was protective of women.

'Ah... I am concerned that you will get hurt.'

Arabella frowned and tore her arm from his grasp.

'I can manage just as well as any man Bilbo Baggins!'

She ran into the fray, and Bilbo stood, his arms still outstretched in front of him where he had been holding her. He sighed, defeated, and ran after her crying her name.

Most fortunately, the battle was being won by the elves and dwarves (with Gandalf's assistance of course) and there were not many orcs left to battle Arabella as she ran headfirst into the melee.

'Oh, thank goodness!' Bilbo clutched his chest as he saw Gandalf knock the last orc back with his staff; it fell, producing an eerie silence on the scene before them.

Arabella turned and looked at Bilbo; she felt she had been denied somehow. Her eyes held his as her long curly hair whipped in the now calming wind. He gazed back, stricken by her beauty. She ran off and he took a step forward, swallowing thickly and staring. He didn't follow her. He had to help his injured companions.

xxxxxx

There was a fire lit outside that night; a tribute to the dead. Most fortunately their casualties were few but still, a sense of loss was felt throughout the beautiful house. The dwarves felt they belonged outside for some inexplicable reason, and all sat staring at the bonfire unseeingly.

Bilbo sat with his back to the trees, when suddenly he heard a soft rustle behind him.

'Will you walk with me?' Arabella whispered in his ear.

He jumped up, surprised, and followed her on a path through the forest. Fireflies were dancing as they walked softly down the path making hardly any noise. Bilbo stole a glance at her every minute or so, blushing when she caught him doing it.

'You must want to know why I was so desperate to join the battle?' she said, quietly.

Bilbo answered back just as quietly, 'well - yes, I must admit I was a little surprised that such a... well a... beautiful, intelligent lady would want to run headlong into a pack of rabid dirty miscreants.'

Arabella smiled shyly at his choice of words, 'that is twice you have complimented me on my beauty, though you didn't know I was listening the first time. You are rather unique in your view of me though.'

Bilbo was thrown slightly by this, and more than a little embarrassed that he had apparently been talking about her beauty when he didn't know she was listening. He began stuttering, 'w-well you are. And I don't believe that another man has never noticed it.'

'They think me too small,' she smiled.

'Ridiculous! You are just the right height. For a hobbit anyway - for... for me...'

He looked away, embarrassed. 'Not that I'm saying that you would ever... ah... that you would want...'

He started cursing himself under his breath.

'I suppose I am aren't I?' She pretended not to notice his discomfort. 'But Bilbo... I'm not a hobbit.'

'I know.' He glanced at her curiously. 'You haven't the same ears or feet.'

'Ah!' she cried out suddenly, wincing slightly as her leg gave way a little.

Bilbo looked at her, alarmed.

'You're hurt! Why didn't you say?'

'I didn't want you to think me weak...'

Bilbo sighed exasperatedly, 'why in Elbereth's name would I think that? If you're hurt, you're hurt. Now sit down this instant.'

He pointed to a nearby log.

'I'm sorry. This wasn't the reason I brought you here.' She rubbed her arm, shyly.

'Then what was the reason?'

She bit her lip, and stared down at her dress.

Bilbo cleared his throat, kneeled down and pointed to her leg. 'Will you let me take a look?'

She nodded.

He took off her shoe and raised her dress slightly to reveal a deep laceration on her calf.

Bilbo sucked in a breath. 'Arabella - Lord Elrond needs to look at this!'

'He has enough to do. I know what to do with these kinds of wounds. Please, there is some Kingsfoil nearby. Would you apply some to the wound for me?'

'Of course!' Bilbo jumped up and came back just a moment later with the plant leaves. He knelt down in front of her and she allowed him to put her foot on his knee whilst he worked.

'Now, just roll it in your hand a little, then apply it directly,' she instructed him.

Doing as he was told, Bilbo set to work. Arabella gazed at him fondly.

Bilbo looked up at her. 'I hope I'm doing this right.'

'Bilbo. You couldn't do it wrong. And even if you did, it would be with the utmost good intention,' she said, kindly.

She winced a little as he applied the leaves.

Curious, and aiming to distract her from the pain, Bilbo asked, 'you still haven't told me why you wanted to enter the battle...'

'As I said earlier, I owe Lord Elrond so much. He has given me love, a home and his understanding. Most of which others have not.'

'If you don't mind my asking, what happened to you?'

'As I said before, I am no hobbit. In fact, I have no distinct heritage from any one race...'

'No.' Bilbo stared at her foot. It was smooth, pink and dainty. 'You have two, don't you?'

'Yes,' she breathed.

'You have the body of a woman and the height of a hobbit...'

She shook her head and looked down, tearful. 'You are correct. My mother was a hobbit...'

He deduced the next part, 'your father a man?'

She nodded, breaking down into sobs.

'He-He was quite a small fellow, around four foot five, and he'd been shunned all his life by his own kind. He told me he was walking one day on the edges of the Shire, and that's where he met her.'

She paused and then broke down even further.

'Oh Bilbo, what must you think of me now? It's alright, you don't need to stay, I can tend to my leg.'

'I'm sorry. Do you think I would leave you after you told me this information? I think I figured it out some days ago. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I find it very interesting, I must say. If anything, I find that I like you all the more.'

'You like me?'

Bilbo looked down, focusing on his task and unable to answer.

Arabella looked at him._ He is very kind, perhaps I could tell him the full story?_

'Not long after my birth, my mother was slain by orcs and my father driven mad with grief until he died when I was a small child. I tried to get help from the local villagers who were men, but they shunned me. That is when I ran away and found myself on the borders of Rivendell. Lord Elrond himself found me, a dirty bundle of a rags walking through his forest. He took me in and raised me in his house.'

Bilbo had listened intently and quietly to her story, occasionally glancing up from his duty. He felt he had to console her somehow.

'What does it matter where we come from? I am a Baggins and yet for some inane reason I came marching rather Tookish-like over a series of roads and dangers ready to battle a firebreathing dragon armed only with the coat on my back and a- a rather large butter knife!'

He gestured to his small sword.

She looked at him.

'I have never met another hobbit Bilbo,' she admitted.

'I am the first hobbit you've met since your mother?' he asked, incredulously.

'Yes,' she said as though it were obvious, 'I've never really been outside of Rivendell since I entered it. I don't see many other races. You and your companions are very interesting.'

Bilbo smiled, 'they are that. A little too interesting sometimes.'

'Especially you,' she added, shyly.

Bilbo fidgeted awkwardly, 'I'm not interesting. Not when they are wizards conjuring fireworks and dwarves running around with axes.'

Arabella shook her head and further pushed him, 'I find myself most attracted to you Bilbo Baggins. I feel at home, a sense of happiness.'

Arabella placed her hand on top of his. He stopped his work but found he couldn't look up at her. His hand shook slightly.

'Have you nothing to say to that?'

Bilbo cleared his throat but what came out sounded a little husky, 'I have much I would say but I am unsure you would want to hear it.'

'Why ever not?'

Bilbo blushed, 'I...'

Arabella subconsciously moved closer to him and tried to meet his eyes. He looked so handsome in the moonlight breaking through the trees. She noted the way in which his breathing increased as she came closer.

Bilbo's mind was going fuzzy. She was too close for him to think straight; a hot flush was spreading through him.

'Finished!' He said, a little loudly in his discomfort. _Any longer in that position and he was going to kiss her!_

He placed her foot on the floor once again and got up, blushing furiously.

Arabella smiled knowingly. 'Thank you Bilbo. You are wonderful. How can I repay you?'

She got up and eyed him significantly. He was stuttering, looking everywhere but at her.

'I-It was nothing honestly, I'm just glad to be of assis...'

He was interrupted by a pair of warm, soft lips against his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed.

'That's your fault!' She laughed, 'you stood still for too long, and I had to thank you somehow.'

As she walked off, he let out a breath and said faintly, 'I'll have to stand still more often...'

* * *

_Mwah hah hah! Oh Bilbo, why don't you stand still more often? You never know... :D Anyway, review me your thoughts folks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I'm really enjoying writing this story. More action, heroics and teasing in this chapter folks, all topped off with the usual fluffiness of course! Maybe Bilbo will kind of, sort of, maybe admit... something? ;D_

* * *

Bilbo stumbled his way back to the fire and his weary companions. He had barely noticed the walk back; he was thinking about Arabella's kiss.

Could it be that she loved him like he loved her? Or was it just a harmless kiss between friends?

Oh, he wished he could read her mind! If only he knew, he'd take her in his arms then. He smiled at the thought and tripped headlong over a branch in full view of the dwarves. Gandalf frowned perplexedly whilst Thorin shook his head.

When he didn't get up, Fili and Kili went to investigate. Looking down at Bilbo, they discovered him humming, his eyes half lidded.

They looked at one another. 'Hobbits,' they said, as one.

'Come on burglar, up you get!' The brothers hoisted him to his feet and shoved him forward affectionately. 'Have you been drinking?'

Bilbo straightened his jacket and frowned at them, 'I most certainly have not. I have been taking a stroll...'

'Alone?' Kili asked, cheekily.

Bilbo opened his mouth and closed it again, looking exasperatedly at the two. They were teasing him again; they knew full well who he'd been with.

'I think I know what's wrong with him brother...' grinned Fili, 'my best guess is he's stolen a kiss from our lovely Arabella.'

Bilbo looked affronted as he watched the two dwarves poke him in the chest.

'I would never steal a kiss from her unless she wanted me to!'

'So she kissed _you_ then!' Kili deduced.

Bilbo opened his mouth to argue.

'Leave him lads,' Balin called.

Bilbo rejoined the group, taking a seat around the fire.

'Our Lord Elrond has asked us to stay tonight. He seems to think there are more orc packs on the borders and we would be unsafe to leave now,' Thorin announced resentfully.

The others muttered in agreement. They were tired from battle and needed rest.

Bilbo fell asleep where he lay, exhausted.

xxxx

_Bilbo?_ Arabella asked in a dreamy voice, as though an echo.

_Yes, what is it? _He answered.

_It's me, Arabella. I've been looking everywhere for you. You said you had something to tell me_. She breathed.

Bilbo opened his eyes to see her in front of him, wearing an off the shoulder white, floaty dress. It was a little revealing. He made a squeaky noise at the back of his throat and turned his head away.

_Why won't you admit that you love me?_ She whispered.

Unable to resist any longer, he moaned, _Arabella - I love you! Oh Elbereth how I love you!_

He grabbed her gently and made as if to kiss her.

A loud snore woke him up. He bolted awake, and looked around him; the dwarves were still asleep. He groaned, his head falling back and breathing like he'd run a marathon. This whole situation was getting completely and utterly out of hand!

xxxx

Bilbo took his jacket, waistcoat and shirt off by the river and rolled his trousers up slightly. He needed to get himself presentable before everyone else woke up! Imagine if Fili, Kili and Bofur had woken up to find him dreaming like that!

He waded in, the cool water cleansing his tired, injured body. He ducked under the water.

Unknown to him, Arabella was picking flowers nearby and she saw him surface. She watched him run his hands through his hair, his eyes closed, the water dripping down his chest.

She gasped and hid behind a tree, her heart hammering.

She needed to leave before he noticed her; he might think she was spying on him!

Before she could move away, she heard several of the dwarves talking nearby.

'Aye, that last one was a bugger I'll admit...'

'I think it's harder to catch rabbits at home. These seem a bit friendly, like.'

It was Nori, Ori and Gloin.

'Bilbo!' They had evidently spotted him in the river. 'Well we can't let him have all the fun can we lads?'

Not in the least bit shy like Bilbo, they removed all their clothes and jumped straight in, splashing the hobbit.

Arabella covered her eyes at this moment - she had no desire to see naked dwarves. _Bilbo on the other hand_... she blushed.

She was just debating how best to sneak past them when a low snarl came to her ears. She turned and screamed.

xxxx

'Now that's really not fair!' Bilbo complained, 'you're a lot stronger than me, all of you!'

The dwarves laughed, and stopped splashing him.

Gandalf and Thorin came to observe the river antics, a smile on Gandalf's old face.

Suddenly a scream rang out close by.

'Hello boys!' The same orc that had kidnapped Arabella last night stepped out from behind a tree on the other side of the river, holding the struggling woman with a knife to her throat.

Bilbo's heart stopped. He made as if to move but the orc called out, 'Ah ah! I'll slit her throat lad if you come any closer!'

Bilbo balled his fists and glared furiously at the orc whilst Nori, Ori and Gloin made fierce gestures beside him. The other dwarves started congregating beside Thorin and Gandalf on the other side of the river.

'All I want's a bit of gold, and I'll be on my merry way. How's about you oblige me eh? And I'll set your little lass free,' he spat.

'There is no gold here!' Gandalf boomed.

'Don't take me for a fool, wizard!' He grabbed his victim tighter and she squealed.

'Let her go!' Bilbo cried, 'you can have me instead!'

He began advancing towards the orc. It made a noise as though in warning but allowed him to wade up onto the riverbank. It began backing away as he continued to step closer, his body dripping water.

'Let her go,' he repeated angrily.

The orc laughed, 'you are nothing! I will crush you in an instant!'

'Well then. If you are so great and powerful why don't you put her down and come and crush me?' Bilbo challenged.

The orc twisted its mouth; this little one was too insolent for his own good! He needed to be taught a lesson.

Flinging Arabella to one side he began advancing on Bilbo, which was the point when Bilbo wondered why he opened his big mouth.

As he got closer, Bilbo backed away slowly and was nearly in the water again when Bofur shouted from the other side of the river.

'Bilbo!' He threw him his sword.

Bilbo caught the hilt and brought the blade up to hold it in front of his chest. The orc stared in surprise.

'Well then,' Bilbo said, half to himself, 'on with it!'

Arabella gasped, and the dwarves started cheering.

They began circling, Bilbo thrusting the sword and the orc avoiding it, and the orc coming back to attack him with his knife. After a couple of close calls where Bilbo was nearly stabbed, the orc aimed his knife at a tree where it became stuck. The loathsome creature frantically attempted to free it, its back to Bilbo.

Chest heaving, Bilbo took advantage of this situation and aimed his sword true, straight into the orcs back.

The aftermath of this action seemed to last forever; Bilbo was caught up in a confused tangle of jubilant (wet) dwarves and didn't know whether he was on his head or his feet. Gandalf rubbed his hair somewhat gruffly but affectionately and Arabella still lay on the floor, an awed look on her face. The only person not apparently happy was Thorin. But then, no-one really noticed him smile secretly to himself.

'Alright, alright. Would you put me down?' Bilbo asked Fili and Kili, who were parading him around on their shoulders like a prize trophy.

He made a face as he stared at his blood covered sword, and then stuck it into the ground. He then ran to Arabella and took her head in his arms, where she stared dazedly up at him.

'It seems I owe you another thank you,' she whispered, croakily.

'Ah...' Bilbo stammered, knowing what Arabella's thank you's entailed, 'that's alright. I'm just glad you're safe. I've never felt so frightened in all my life, and that's including the time I nearly got eaten by trolls.'

She laughed and began coughing.

Bilbo starting fussing over her.

'Are you sure you're alright? I-'

'I'm alright now you're with me,' she cut him off.

Bilbo laughed nervously, 'well. Me, thirteen dwarves and a wizard.'

Arabella made a soft 'hm!' in amusement. Semiconsciously, she nuzzled his chest with her cheek.

Bilbo glanced down at her, then gulped and looked up, staring into space a little apprehensively. He looked wide eyed up at the surrounding dwarves as if to say 'what do I do now?'

They responded by cheering him on with encouragement, mostly teasing.

Bilbo sighed. _Oh dear. _He stared down at her beautiful face, trying to ignore the feelings she was generating in him.

xxxxx

Bilbo decided the best thing to do was to take her back to her room (which did not go without a few comments from the dwarves I might add - at this, he obstinately put on his shirt as if to completely refute any of that nonsense), and ten minutes later he found himself laying her on the bed. Wind chimes tinkled in the morning breeze and he looked up at them, smiling.

Putting his hands behind his back, he walked to the window and looked at the view outside. Gandalf was talking to Elrond in the garden, presumably updating him about the latest escapade.

He observed the morning happily for a few moments before sitting at her bedside. He sighed heavily and looked at her.

'I hope you know what you are doing to me,' he admitted, thinking her asleep, 'I feel as though I'm quite going out of my mind.'

She lay as still as a statue and he continued.

'Arabella,' he stopped, thinking of how to phrase his conundrum, 'I have never... that is I have not... um... felt such a way before. Somehow I have managed to reach fifty without feeling... well...'

He cleared his throat as if that would explain everything.

'And I'm worried that Thorin is going to leave at any moment and I'll never...'

He sighed and touched her cheek tenderly, then got up and left the room sadly. He paused outside and knocked his head back against the wall in frustration.

Arabella sat up. She had suspected but now she knew... Bilbo really was in love with her!


	8. Chapter 8

_Well here I am again, sorry it's been a bit longer this time, I've been a bit busy this week! The main culprits are work and the laundry oddly enough... just quite how this took up the entire week I'm not sure. My sheets certainly aren't the size of ships sails but there you go... :D Here's the next installment merry folk, in which seemingly everyone and their dog plays matchmaker to Bilbo and Arabella. Well somebody has to, since Bilbo won't pull his finger out!_

* * *

'Thorin Oakenshield and company, Lord Elrond requires your presence in the Grand Hall,' a messenger elf stated pompously from the doorway of their communal room that afternoon.

Everyone looked up from their various activities. Bilbo himself was smoking his pipe and looking out into the gardens; he paused and lowered it at this request.

Thorin glared at the elf and began muttering, 'I grow weary of all these requests from our Lord and master,'

'Thorin, when are we going to be leaving laddie? As nice as it is here we are no further into our quest and that treasure is going to be up for grabs by any creature that deems himself as its rightful owner,' Balin asked.

'I intend to tell Elrond that,' Thorin scowled.

xxxxxx

Arabella stared at herself in the mirror. A messenger had appeared in her doorway not long ago, informing her of Lord Elrond's request - to attend the Grand Hall. Such an occasion always involved wearing official elven dress, which for her was a beautiful white strapless dress with sleeves. On her head she wore a circlet of silver and her long curly hair was pinned over one shoulder.

She didn't think much on what this occasion was about; usually they involved the passing of laws or something such like. In any case her mind was on Bilbo.

He loved her, she was sure of it. From the very beginning he'd always been so flustered in her presence, blushing and stuttering. He trembled at her touch and he turned away bashfully when trying to be noble. And just a couple of hours ago he had almost admitted it, thinking her asleep.

She hummed softly as she combed her hair, contentedly. She loved him too; he was so gentlemanlike, endearing... and handsome! And he loved her for who she was, not seeming the least bit concerned about her heritage.

But she just needed him to admit his feelings! When would he tell her? _Would_ he tell her? Surely his party would be leaving soon and she might never see him again! No, she couldn't bear it!

xxxx

Bilbo followed Gandalf into the Grand Hall, flanked by his companions. Once again, the mud on Thorin's boots was outdone only by the scowl on his face.

Bilbo observed that Lord Elrond sat on a throne of sorts in the middle of the hall. Flanking him were several high ranking elves and... his heart stopped. Arabella. Arabella, wearing the most beautiful elven gown that accentuated her body, a circlet of silver in her hair. He gazed at her languidly, unaware that Lord Elrond had stood up and was welcoming them all.

'My friends. I know you wish to leave soon and I would finally grant it; the orcs appear to have retreated. You now stand on the edge of a great quest and the time is coming when we must soon part. But I wish to part as friends; ever have elves and dwarves been discontent with one another but this must not be the case for us. We must rise above this to see that we share common enemies, enemies who seek to take from us, that which we hold most dear. For your friendship and bravery last night, I wish now to award you with grateful gifts from my house.'

Thorin's scowl disappeared somewhat and he tramped forward with Balin to meet the tall elf.

Elrond continued with his ceremony but Bilbo couldn't stop glancing at Arabella. He kept sighing wistfully.

'Bilbo Baggins,' Bilbo was suddenly standing in front of Lord Elrond and realised that one of the dwarves must have been steered him there in his dreamlike state.

'Hobbits are amazing creatures,' Lord Elrond looked fondly down at Bilbo; his little curly head only came up to Elrond's waist, 'I myself am proud to have a half-daughter of the race in my house.'

He glanced at Arabella and she looked down as Bilbo followed his line of sight.

Elrond was not blind - he had seen for some time, that which they could not. That they were in love.

Somewhat slyly, he added, 'I sometimes wish we had more of them around, they are such jolly folk. Perhaps one day I will see little hobbit children here in my house...'

Bilbo looked sharply up at the old elf and swallowed, determinedly not looking at Arabella.

Fili and Kili nudged one another in the background.

Elrond smiled knowingly at his reaction and continued, 'in any case, it is to a hobbit that my Arabella owes her life.'

He gestured for her to come over and he took her hand in his.

'It was my pleasure my Lord,' Bilbo answered faintly, watching the beautiful woman in front of him.

'I would give you a gift from my house, but I think you already have it.' He raised Arabella's hand towards Bilbo and nodded his head significantly.

A little surprised and very embarrassed, Bilbo tentatively raised his hand and took hers. They stared unsmilingly, lost in one another's eyes.

Bowing, he whispered awe-like without thinking, 'My lady...'

Arabella went pink.

xxxxxx

Later that evening, Thorin had been mollified by wine and gifts and was acting more amiable than usual. He didn't complain about the food, sang a little with the others and even had a play fight with his nephews.

Bilbo was sitting reading a book. In a bizarre turn of events, he was less happy than Thorin. He felt irrationally hot and uncomfortable, as though a fire had started in his blood. Perhaps he was coming down with something?

He got up and stood on the balcony with his eyes closed trying to catch a breeze. What he wouldn't give for a cool wash like the one Arabella gave him... His face dropped as he felt his blood rush. Clearly that was the wrong thing to focus on! He groaned in frustration - _I can't stop thinking about her! This won't do, it's most improper!_

Bilbo wasn't stupid; he knew what was wrong with him. But he couldn't admit it - what if she didn't feel the same way?

'Burglar?' Thorin called from inside, a laugh on his face, 'come here a moment.'

Bilbo did as he was told.

'You look a little mad my friend,'

Bilbo blew some air out of mouth, and tried to be his usual jolly self. 'You have no idea!'

'You know what I think Mr Baggins? I think you are desiring your little lady friend.'

Bilbo looked affronted and began opening his mouth in defence.

Thorin looked amused at the expression on his companions face.

Bilbo suddenly felt all the denial draining away from him. He put his hand to his mouth exclaiming a small laugh and sank into the nearest chair in a defeated way.

'Is that what this is?' he said, 'I suppose there's no sense denying it any longer. My blood is running in parts I didn't even realise I had.'

He blushed and looked up at Thorin, realising he'd said something a little out of character. He quickly looked down again.

'You love her Mr Baggins and you need her. There isn't anything shameful about it. What is shameful is this constant dance you seem to be doing around her!'

Bilbo looked up.

'Tell her. We leave tomorrow Mr Baggins - don't let her go, that's my advice to you.'

Bilbo glanced up at him and then off into the distance with a thoughtful 'hm!'

xxxxxx

Bilbo lay in the dark of his room. He was hot and sticky; perspiration on his brow. His sleep was fitful, turning his head this way and that, and every now and again he moaned.

'Bilbo?'

Bilbo's eyes flew open as he lay in the dark, the moonlight playing on the curtains.

'Bilbo?' He sat up and looked around, puzzled.

'Come to me...' a woman's voice he didn't recognise was beckoning him.

He followed the voice to the gardens, where a tall, blonde, elven lady stood, a kindly smile on her face.

'Good evening Bilbo Baggins,'

'You are the lady.' He bowed. 'The Lady Galadriel - of whom Gandalf speaks?'

'I am she.' Her gaze became sly. 'And you are the gentle-hobbit of whom Arabella speaks.'

'A-Arabella has spoken to you of me?' Bilbo asked, surprised.

'Yes...'

Galadriel scanned his form - one brace was hanging down over his trousers and his shirt was half untucked.

'Oh! I'm sorry...' Bilbo followed her gaze and realised his state.

Galadriel held a hand up to silence him. It came to rest on his forehead and he closed his eyes.

She pulled away, and her smile grew, observing his dishevelled state.

'You're in love with her,' she stated seriously, 'you want to kiss her.'

Bilbo's eyes opened and his jaw dropped.

'E-Excuse me?'

Galadriel ignored him.

'This you must do before you leave, for it is your destiny to be together.'

He took a few heavy breaths and ran his hand through his hair, beginning to pace the grass in front of the ancient elf. She began circling him, observing his actions.

'Why does everyone keep saying that? It doesn't matter what I want... I should say, I can't have... I don't deserve... to...'

He made a small laugh and looked away wistfully.

'Tell her...' Galadriel commanded.

'No...' he moaned, 'I can't, she...'

'Do you believe she is too good for you?'

He sighed, 'she is beautiful, intelligent and caring. Why should she want me?'

'You too, are all of those things Bilbo Baggins!'

'I'm beautiful?' He raised his eyebrows in amusement and put his hands on his hips. 'That's the first time I've heard that one, I can tell you!'

Galadriel smiled.

'Bilbo the depth of your love for Arabella is a very strong. Why do you deny yourself?'

He crossed his arms and looked at her warily.

'You know what you must do,' she added.

'Yes, so everyone keeps telling me,' he became exasperated, taking a step back, 'I just don't believe...'

'Ah!' Galadriel admonished him again, and touched his cheek.

Bilbo gasped, his eyes rolling back a little as he was apparently overcome by something. He stumbled a little, feeling as though he might faint. He felt irrationally happy, desirous and as if his heart were swelling out of his chest.

'What? Did... you just do to me?' He held his head.

'That is the love of Arabella...' she said.

He looked puzzled.

'For you...'

Bilbo's mouth opened in an 'oh' shape.

'Bilbo. Go to her...' Galadriel commanded, a smile threatening to form on her lips.

xxxxxx

It seemed that fate was playing another role in the adventures of Thorin's company at Rivendell, for Arabella was also walking the corridors as Bilbo made his way back to his room that night. Bilbo saw her coming and felt his heart going ten to the dozen.

She had just stepped out of the Grand Hall, still dressed in her formal attire and looking tired. It seemed there had been a lot more business to attend to that day other than awarding gifts.

'Hello,' he said, rubbing his eyes and trying to maintain an air of dignity when he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards whilst asleep, 'we must stop meeting like this.'

'Oh, hello,' she responded shyly.

'Ah,' he stammered uncertainly, 'I brought you this...'

He proffered her a red rose from the gardens. He had intended to keep it until tomorrow but now seemed a good enough time.

'Oh!' she took it from his grasp, their fingers brushing accidentally. They both looked down at their hands, shyly.

Bilbo's mind was set on his conversations with Bofur, Thorin and Galadriel and he looked up, focusing on her lips subconsciously. He licked his own, a hazy cloud of longing threatening to form and force his hand.

'Thank you,' she whispered, bringing his gaze back to her eyes.

Arabella could tell there was something a little different about Bilbo tonight; he scanned her like a man dying of thirst.

Bilbo croaked, 'you er... look very beautiful Arabella.'

She licked her lips in return, unable to thank him or do anything but stare hopefully. She knew this could be the moment when he finally gave in. She also couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he would back her up against the wall if he wasn't such a gentle-hobbit. She certainly felt that she could do it to him, standing there so dishevelled, his hair sticking up every which way, and his clothes askew.

'Where are your friends tonight?' she asked, nervously. She looked over his shoulder.

This threw Bilbo off slightly.

'Oh,' he laughed, 'yes they do seem to turn up at rather the wrong moment don't they? But I honestly believe that I'm alone this time...'

His face dropped as he remembered his task. 'A-are you alone?'

She pretended to look around in jest. 'It certainly seems so doesn't it?'

When she looked back she jumped; he had inched a step closer and was watching her face unabashedly. She took in a sharp breath as she watched his adams apple bob, a determined look coming over him. She took a step back and he followed her, finding herself against the wall, scanning his eyes anxiously. She could almost feel his breath against her face and count every curl on his head.

She waited, closing her eyes involuntarily.

'Arabella, I... I hope I'm not being too presumptuous,' he murmured hoarsely, 'tell me to leave and I will.'

She couldn't answer him, overcome with emotion as she was.

Her silence attracted him all the more, and he dropped his gaze again to her lips, his mouth coming to rest within an inch of hers.

They stood in this position, anticipatingly, their breath coming in short gasps.

A loud cry interrupted their moment and the haze lifted. Bilbo broke away and backed himself up to the opposite wall in realisation.

They stood panting for a moment; Bilbo shook his head and exclaimed, 'who was that? I... I better find out, it sounded like one of the dwarves.'

He stood awkwardly for a moment, his hands tapping his trousers a little.

'I-I'm sorry,' he glanced at her and ran off down the corridor to the dwarves room.

Arabella pushed herself away from the wall and stood in the middle of the corridor watching his retreating back.

'Oh Bilbo...' she brought the rose up to her chest and sighed.

* * *

_Bilbo you little tinker!... How was it folks?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone! Sorry about the cliffie last chapter LOL but I think you'll enjoy this one. I warn you, it's very fluffy! MoonliteShdow_

* * *

As it turned out, the loud cry had been Bombur trying to sit on Ori, who had been retrieving his scarf from underneath the table. This had resulted in a mass scuffle and it took Bilbo ten minutes to figure out what had happened.

Satisfied that no-one had been murdered (at least not yet), Bilbo went back to see if Arabella was still in the corridor. She wasn't.

Disappointed, he decided to walk back to his room via the gardens, and his stroll took him past the open archways of various bedrooms. He knew that his was along here somewhere... maybe he could climb through the window instead of going the long way around. He laughed at himself. That's not normal behaviour Bilbo. _Well it's not exactly a normal day is it?_

He had almost kissed Arabella! More importantly, she hadn't looked disgusted that he'd tried. Oh, why did Ori have to scream at that exact moment?

He hummed to himself as he walked, and passed an archway that still had a candle lit. Someone inside was singing; it was a beautiful voice. He stopped to listen for a moment, enthralled.

He peeked around the archway to see a couple of female elves brushing their hair and talking.

'Well, goodnight Arabella,' one of the elves said in parting.

_Arabella_? Bilbo thought.

Then they moved away and he saw her, sitting at a dresser and brushing her hair in the mirror.

She was wearing a nightgown that fell rather low on her chest; his blood rushed and his heart raced. He quickly backed himself up against the wall at the side of the window.

Arabella stopped singing and put her hair brush down anxiously. She turned around. Had she just seen someone look through her window?

'Who's there?' she called.

It was most unfortunate that an apple chose this moment to fall out of its tree onto Bilbo's head.

'Ow!' he exclaimed, forgetting his predicament and moving in front of the window, rubbing his head.

Arabella gasped, 'Bilbo? What are you doing here?'

'Ah...' he stammered, flicking his eyes briefly down her form.

She opened her mouth slightly to ask what the matter was, but then took a look down at her gown and crossed her arms over her chest, blushing.

Bilbo turned around chivalrously and focused on a completely undesirable tree instead. He began fumbling an apology.

'I hope you don't think... I didn't come here to spy on you... I wouldn't do that! Honestly, I'm so sorry. I just thought I was taking a shortcut back to my room, I had no idea your bedroom was here, I...'

Arabella didn't believe Bilbo capable of spying on a woman in a state of undress, she knew it was an accident. He was still a male though and accident or no, she knew that in her current attire it was like thrusting food in front of a starving man.

'Bilbo... it's alright...' she said placatingly, reaching for his arm through the window.

He made a funny high pitched noise in his throat.

'H-have you a dressing gown by any chance?' he stuttered.

'Why, is it going to cause a problem?' she enquired innocently.

'O-of course not. Why would it?' he continued.

'Bilbo...' she said, 'I really don't believe that you were spying on me! Please turn around...'

He swallowed. 'I can't...'

'Why?'

'Because it isn't right!'

'Confound you Bilbo Baggins, I insist you turn around this instant!'

Shocked, Bilbo quickly complied and wondered whether Arabella had been spending time with Gandalf.

He stared at her and quite honestly, he had never been so attracted to anyone in his life than Arabella at this moment. She was standing at the window in a slightly revealing nightgown, her long curly hair flowing in the wind, a small frown on her beautiful face.

He blinked, and found himself blushing, trying desperately to focus on her face and nowhere else.

'That's better... now, are you going to come in or not?'

'Oh, I mustn't, really, I...'

'Then I shall come to you!' she announced.

'What?' he was thrown off guard by this remark.

'Let me just get my dressing gown,' she called, much to Bilbo's relief.

On her return, she climbed onto the sill and stood tentatively. She didn't really want to jump down.

'Oh dear, it seems I can't get down from the window. I wonder Bilbo, could you help me?'

He looked from one hand to the other awkwardly, as though he'd suddenly forgotten how to use them. Coming to himself, he reached up and put his hands on her waist, lifting her down. He bit his lip as he lowered her to the ground in front of him, trying not to press against her.

Arabella trembled at his touch even as he pulled his hands away quickly.

They stood for a moment, Bilbo unable to take his eyes off her.

'Would you accompany me for a late night stroll? I'm afraid I haven't got my jacket or I would offer it to you...'

'That would be lovely,' she replied, linking her arm with his.

They began walking and Arabella looked shyly at Bilbo as they crossed the gardens towards the trees.

'Bilbo?'

'Hm?'

'Do you enjoy my company?'

He looked at her incredulously.

'I've never enjoyed someone's company so much in all my life!'

'Oh that's good. I was afraid you didn't. Sometimes you act as though you don't want to be with me...'

'Oh no. That's not right. I... I just struggle to deal with my emotions...'

'What do you mean?' she asked, knowing full well what he meant.

Bilbo fell silent, worried that he'd said too much.

'Can I ask you something Bilbo?'

'Of course, you can ask me anything,' he said, sincerely.

'Do you think any man could ever love me?'

Bilbo turned to look at her, a little possessively. She took a sharp breath at his expression.

'Well yes, I'm sure they could but I think perhaps you are better suited to a hobbit?' _Like me_, he thought.

'Well then do you think any hobbit could ever love me?'

He laughed nervously and stopped on the edge of the forest, blowing a little air out of his mouth and looking around sheepishly, his hand behind his neck.

He knew where she was going with this.

'Yes,' he looked her straight in the eye, 'I-I think that's a very strong possibility... very, very strong.'

His voice had dropped again - and was it just him or had she just edged a little closer?

'But I've never met another hobbit. Except you...' she breathed.

He picked a flower from a nearby tree, turning it around in his hand.

'I on the other hand have met a lot of hobbits...'

'Oh...' she looked a little disappointed.

He turned and looked at her, holding the flower for her to take.

'Oh! No, I don't mean,' he coughed, 'Arabella, I've never been very capable around women. I think most of them view me as a little odd if I'm quite honest. I suppose I like my books and maps and perhaps they are looking for different qualities in a husband...'

'I don't think you odd.' She gently took the flower from him.

'I find you very charming. You're always such a gentleman, and so kind. You rescued me from a terrible fate and,' she blushed, 'well those ladies are missing out on the most wonderful person.'

He laughed nervously again. 'You give me too much credit.'

She reached up tentatively and touched his hair in affection. 'And you give yourself too little...'

A moment passed over them and they stared at each other as her hand dropped slowly.

'Bilbo?' she asked, 'what was it that you were presuming, earlier... in the corridor?'

He began to stutter, 'I-I thought... at least as you say, I was presuming... sometimes you look at me or say something and I think to myself, does... does she feel the same way as I? A-and I suppose I was asking if I presumed correctly?'

He finished, his eyes darting from her face to the ground. He cleared his throat.

'And how _do_ you feel?' She looked up at him from half lidded eyes, holding her flower.

A little stunned, he couldn't help but gaze intently at her lips; she was subconsciously licking them.

She realised that they'd also got themselves into a similar position to earlier; she was backed against a tree. She flushed and looked at the ground, shyly.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he put his hand on the tree to support himself, and leant closer.

'The thing is,' he said quietly, biting his lip and looking at the floor, 'I er... have strong feelings...'

He cleared his throat and nodded as though to say 'you know what I mean'. The very atmosphere seemed hot and charged - you could cut a knife through the tension.

At this point, the pair were breathing heavily and so close but avoiding eye contact. Something was going to give.

Bilbo edged even closer and licked his lips, dropping his voice an octave.

'Arabella?' he panted, his heart racing, 'I'm trying to tell you...'

'Yes?' she barely whispered in answer, hardly able to stay focused; he was way too close again. The mist had returned.

Bilbo tilted his head slightly as he admitted with a groan, 'I'm hopelessly in love with you...'

'Oh,' she squeaked, and whispered almost in question, 'Oh Bilbo...'

He nodded, eyes still closed and hovering near her face.

She waited, her eyes downcast. He didn't move an inch.

She fidgeted in frustration.

'I would do anything for you...' he groaned with an incredible amount of self restraint, 'I feel I must inevitably kiss you, I want to so badly but I won't. I-I won't unless you allow me too...'

'Bilbo,' she moaned, 'I love you. I've loved you since first we met. Please... kiss me...'

Bilbo's restraint failed and he made a desperate noise at the back of his throat, slowly closing the gap between them and meeting her lips with his, gently. Arabella's eyes flew open, but she closed them as she melted into his kiss.

He kissed her lips softly, not really having a clue what he was doing but hoping it was right. It certainly felt right. He felt flushed, a hot fire spreading through him. He pulled back gently, his lashes half closed, taking a couple of heavy breaths. It was the most incredible feeling he'd ever experienced. A red blush was across Arabella's cheeks and she gazed at him, doe-eyed.

Bilbo felt her knees give way in a faint, and he caught her, his arms enveloping her petite frame.

* * *

_Aww!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews! And here is the final chapter - I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Upon discovering that Arabella had fainted, Bilbo picked her up and took her back to her room, hoping very much that none of the dwarves were still awake to witness it.

She moaned slightly as he laid her on the bed, and he was unable to resist staring down at her in adoration for a good five minutes.

It was well past midnight when exhausted, he walked back to his room and finally lay down to sleep on top of his own bed. He was beyond tired, and very quickly dropped off into a dream.

Arabella on the other hand, awoke to find Bilbo gone and that she had somehow made it back to her own bed. She could only assume that Bilbo had brought her there and was full of love for the hobbit. She touched her lips gently, remembering his kiss, and stirred fitfully, wishing he was still with her.

The pair dreamt of each other that night, walking through moonlit gardens and repeating their love's confession over and over, until all that remained was the numb comfort of a feeling so beautiful.

Xxxxx

Later that morning Bilbo awoke, humming and busying himself with tidying his room. He wondered vaguely how many times it was possible to move the ornaments around, because he'd certainly done it more than several times on his visit. He spent longer than usual perfecting his appearance in the mirror, and when Gandalf appeared, trying to inform him of their departure later that day, he almost walked into him.

'My dear Bilbo, are you quite alright?'

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. Why?'

'Well, you don't seem at all concerned that we are leaving later today...' The wily old wizard looked at him significantly.

'That's nice,' Bilbo muttered, distractedly.

Gandalf shook his head and went to join the dwarves, whilst Bilbo paused and sighed. His heart was aching.

Xxxxxxx

Arabella was in a worse state of distraction. Like Bilbo, she seemed to be perpetually vague and had taken to combing her hair constantly. It seemed that not even Elrond could get any sense out of her.

'Arabella,' said the old elf as he passed her room, 'you know that Thorin's company are leaving today do you not?'

She paused and looked into space. 'Yes. I knew this was coming.'

'Arabella...' Elrond began, wondering if she was alright.

His question was answered when he saw her shoulders shaking.

With a small sob she said, 'I love him my Lord,'

Elrond's face turned to understanding, and he came into the room and held out his arms. She stood up and buried her face in his robes, tears running down her cheeks.

'Then it seems my dear little one, that you have two choices open to you. Which one will you take?'

She stepped back and looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

'So...' said Bofur, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Several of the other dwarves leant in, wearing similar expressions.

Bilbo looked up and caught everyone staring at him; he looked away in discomfort.

'So what?'

'Nothing, nothing.' Bofur continued to smile mysteriously. 'Except that a little bird told me what happened last night...'

Bilbo looked up sharply.

Kili leant in. 'It was quite a big one actually. Shaped like Bombur and probably carrying a midnight tray of cakes...'

Bilbo squeaked in embarrassment.

'So it's true then!' Fili laughed with gusto. 'You really did kiss her!'

Bilbo looked mortified. 'I don't understand what business it is of yours...'

'Don't worry my friend. ' Fili put his arm around the hobbit. 'We won't tell anyone except the fourteen people in this company...'

Bilbo squeaked again in dismay.

'Although,' began Kili, 'I'm not sure as Lord Elrond wasn't listening at breakfast. And there was a mysterious white lady hanging around when you were re-enacting the moment with Bofur, Fili.'

Everyone laughed as Bilbo was unable to do anything but stare in shock with his mouth open.

They clapped him on the back in good humour as Thorin appeared.

'We're leaving at midday,' he said, instantly causing the laughter to die, 'everyone best be ready for then.'

The dwarf focused significantly on Bilbo, who immediately looked back up at the house with longing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Though he tried over the next few hours, Bilbo couldn't find Arabella. He was absolutely heartbroken that he might not get chance to say goodbye, and the tears trickled freely down his face as he marched down the stairs into the gardens, his backpack on his back, his sword in his belt and his stick in hand, to meet the dwarves.

It seemed however that the pair were like magnets - destined to attract one another, and just as the group had gathered at the foot of the stairs, Elrond appeared, a small figure stepping out from behind his robes.

Bilbo quickly wiped his face with a handkerchief (he had managed to attain one during his stay in Rivendell after all) and broke into a smile.

Elrond smiled knowingly.

'Now then Master Baggins, I must ask one last favour of you...'

Bilbo looked up questioningly at the elf.

'Of course,' he said.

'I must ask you to take care of Arabella. It seems she cannot be parted from you and would join you on your quest.'

Thorin rolled his eyes in the background as if to say _'just what I need, another hobbit.'_

Bilbo's face lit up like Gandalf's fireworks; he couldn't believe his ears. Turning to Arabella, he answered Elrond in a soft voice, 'I will protect her with my life.'

She blushed furiously at his words._ And the way he was looking at her!_

Elrond smiled as though he expected no less of the kindly halfling. Several of the dwarves looked proudly at their hobbit, especially Bofur who had come to have a great respect for Bilbo. Thorin however, was pretending not to be interested, and looked as though he might make a break for it into the trees at any given moment.

'I have no doubt, though I hope it will not come to that,' said the grand elf.

Elrond passed Arabella's hand to Bilbo's much as he had done before, and the pair stood shyly, their hands entwined, as Elrond said his final goodbyes to the rest of the group.

Arabella looked at her hobbit. She could tell he was a little embarrassed and avoiding her eye now that they were holding hands.

'I have rather been missing your company this morning,' she admitted, 'but I had to pack all my things and Elrond wanted to speak to me.'

'Oh! And I you...' He blushed, realising how desperate he sounded.

She laughed a little.

'Thank you for taking me to my room last night.' She blushed also. 'It was very decent of you.'

'What did you expect me to do? Leave you out in the cold?' he smiled.

'No, but thank you,' she said softly.

'It was my pleasure. I would do anything for you,' he said, a little shyly, glancing down.

She answered him with a happy 'hm!'

He glanced at the listening dwarves and asked her, 'Arabella? Do you think I could have a word?'

'Of course,' she responded, allowing him to direct her towards the woods, which was the route of their departure anyway.

'I presume you are aware that this is a very dangerous quest and I do not know whether it will go ill... I may not survive, but I will do my utmost to ensure your survival... perhaps you will want to wait until we are definitely out of the woods before you answer me but I wonder...' he stopped.

Arabella was puzzled. What was he asking her?

'What is your question Bilbo?'

'My question?' He frowned, as though he had not expected her to ask. 'Ah, my question...'

He cleared his throat.

'Well it's certainly a question I never thought I would be asking I must say but... you've had rather an effect on me it seems, and...'

She looked endearingly at the fumbling hobbit; he seemed to be steeling himself for something. He suddenly took both her hands in his and looked meaningfully at her.

'I love you... w-with all my heart... a-and I don't imagine I could live without you...'

Arabella's heart leapt into her throat. Was this what she thought it to be?

'If I hope to one day win your hand then it seems I must protect and shelter you. I will do everything in my power,' he continued.

'Oh Bilbo...' she whispered, 'are you asking me...?'

He waved his hand as if to dismiss the fact that he was basically asking for her hand in marriage.

'I do not ask you now, but I hope that one day you will consider...'

She squeaked, and threw her arms around him.

'Bilbo, you have already proven yourself to me. I would marry you now on this very spot...' she whispered.

Stunned, and more than a little affected by her whispers in his ear, he stood with his eyes closed and his mouth open.

It was this state in which she found him as she pulled back from her hug.

'Heavens above,' he croaked and swallowed, 'I suppose that answers my question then...'

Unable to resist him, she kissed him on the lips.

Emboldened by her move, he moaned and put his arms around her, bringing her closer.

Unlike last night's innocent first kiss, this was more passionate. They both moaned as they explored each other, running their hands through hair. Bilbo allowed her to back him up against a tree, the pair panting with excitement.

When finally she broke away, they were both rosy cheeked and more than a little tousled.

'Oh Arabella, I can't tell you how much I want you for my wife,' he said breathlessly, leaning against the tree for support.

At this she squeaked and began kissing him again, his eyes flying open with a small 'umph!'

Xxxxxx

And so it was that Thorin's company finally set off from Rivendell, hulking their heavy baggage about them once more. It was Gandalf who muttered to himself 'where is our hobbit?' when he noticed that both Bilbo and Arabella were missing.

Looking sneakily around as they passed the trees, he finally found them. They were more than a little preoccupied with one another, and he looked quickly back into the company, glancing about him and pretending not to have seen.

He magicked a note, which he then blew out of his hand. It fluttered over the heads of the dwarves and into the trees, where it hit a silver-birch.

It read simply, 'When you are both ready Bilbo Baggins, the Lonely Mountain is to the left.'

* * *

_Well there you are everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it - I certainly loved reading your wonderful reviews :D If I had the time, I'd continue to write how Arabella would cope on the rest of the quest and perhaps even settle down with Bilbo afterwards. Sadly, as of the moment I have another commitment planned, and that is to focus on working towards professional writing. It is an additional skill that I hope to gain so that I can begin to move into a literary career, instead of the one that I chose many moons ago as a teenager. Wish me luck, I'm going to need it! In the meantime, I shall take my place in the cinema to watch The Desolation of Smaug later this year, and think of all you other big fans who enjoy this fandom (and its hobbits!) as much as I! Best wishes, MoonliteShdow_


End file.
